Kid And Maka's Twisted Fairytale
by AnimalsRule4Evr
Summary: You get taken back to when Kid and Maka first met. And then there's like some Déjà Vu the the same kinda event happens in the DWMA. After that,Maka and Kid's relationship grew. A lot. Paring:KidXMaka
1. Second Grade Flashbacks

Hey guys! So here is my new fanfic story based of the anime(not manga) Soul Eater. I don't own Soul Eater. Just my OC. Don't steal her unless you ask. Enjoy! Young Maka's POV

* * *

"Hi everyone! My name's Maka," I stopped while introducing my self to the class."Albarn. Yeah that sounds right. Hi! I'm Maka Albarn! I just came to this school,but hello!" I introduced. My second grade teacher and the rest of the class flapped. One 'Kid' caught my attention. He had yellow eyes and three white stripes on the left of his hair. It was interesting.

My teacher snapped me out of my gaze on him." Ok Maka. Since your new, you get to pick one person who you want to come up and introduce him or herself. So,who's it gonna be?"

I looked at my choices. There was someone with silverish hair. I was about to pick him,but his teeth flashed and I saw fangs. Nope. He could be a vampire. There was a boy siting next to him with blue hair. I was about to pick him, but the girl next to him showed me a signal that said no. I drew my hand back. My eyes landed on the yellow eyes boy. He looked nice enough.

"I pick that boy. The one with whire stripes in his hair." I said. I heard groans of disappointment.

This girl with long blonde hair whispered to him, but I could hear her slightly.

"She said you Mid."

Mid? What a weird name. Oh well.

Mid walked to the front of the class. "Hey. My names Kid." He introduced to me. Oooh! Kid! Not Mid. Duh!

"Heya Kid!" I held my hand out. He looked hesitaint. I tilted my head and smiled. He smiled back and shook my hand.

"Ok. Kid, would you be ok if you showed Maka around today? So she gets used to the school.

"Sure ." Kid said happily.

I smiled. My first day of second grade was turning out exciting. Kid showed me how to jump rope,play hopscotch, and build with blocks.I enjoyed it. Every time he was showing me something,I would look up and get lost on his eyes. They were so pretty. Even though they were yellow,they were pretty.

When recess finally came, Kid and I were playing together. We were playing tag,when the recess teacher called Kid's name.

"Hold on Maka. I'll be back soon." He told me.

I smiled."Ok." He returned my smile and took off.

I turned around and bumped into someone.I hit the ground."Whoops. Sorry there mister."

The kid I bumped into was really big. Not like, big big. But I mean tall. He looked down on me as he got up. It was a kid with black hair."Hey baby. What right do you have to bump into a big star like me?"

I was scared."I-I'm sorry,but I don't know your names."

He snickered,then the snicker turned into a laugh. "I guess I gotta make sure you remember me."

I guess I picked the wrong day to wear a skirt. His hand reached for the edge of my skirt. He flipped my skirt up,and a bright pink flushed my cheeks. I was pretty sure he could see my underwear. I was so embarrassed. I used my hands to stop the skirt and hold it down to prevent them from doing it again.

"My name is Gopher,and know you'll never forget." Gopher said then picked me up by my collar. "Now give me your money you little wimp." I winced.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" A voice called.

I turned my head. I was relieved."Kid!"

Kid ran towards me. "Aw crap. It's him. I'm out." Gopher dropped my and took off. Kid had finally came to where I was."That's right you better run!" He turned his attention towards me. "Are you ok?"

I blushed and looked down at my skirt."Oh no. He didn't-" Kid started.

"He flipped my skirt." I finished.

Kid sighed a heavy sigh." I'm sorry Maka. He just does that. He does that to every new girl that wears a skirt. He's a weirdo."

I smiled." Don't worry about it. It's fine. Now what were we doing again? Oh that's right! Tag! Your it!" I tagged Kid and ran off laughing.

"Heh Maka! That's not fair! Come back here!" Kid said, but laughing and chasing after me.

Yep. Second grade was pretty fun.


	2. Classic DWMA Drama

Me:Hey everyone! I know I updated a little while ago but I got nothing better to do. *pause* Wait a minute... IM AN OTAKU! Nooooo!

Maka:Kid. You owe me $5.

Kid:Damn it!

Black*Star:Hey Maka. How much you wanna bet that*whispers*

Maka:*grins* Your on. Hey Eliza(Liza,Eliza same difference),who's gonna do the disclaimer.

Me:Hmmm... How about Crona?

Black*Star: Damn it! Why Eliza?!*gives Maka $10*

Me:Heeehee. Go ahead Crona.

Crona:What? Me? I don't know how to deal with this.

Me:DO IT! Or I'll bring in Sid!

Crona:Ok! E-Eliza doesn't o-own S-S-Soul Eater.

Me: Thank you. *smiles innocently but has a knife in hand*

Kid:*awkwardly* Ok. Anyway. Speaking of knifes. Eliza is starting a new fanfiction where we are being forced to play Truth or Dare. A minimum of three reviews for this chapter, and she'll throw a knife at one of our heads. So please WE NEED THREE REVIEWS!

Me:*laughs maniacally* You heard Kid right. Review! Or one of them almost loses a life. Ok. So enough of that. Kid's POV

* * *

I had packed up all my school stuff and was about to go home when Maka walked up to me. "Hey Kid?" She asked. I directed my yellow eyes towards her in curiosity.

"Hmm? What is it Maka?" I asked curiously.

A pink blush came across her cheeks. "Do you... Um, well... Do you remember when we met?"

I nodded. I reached into my backpag and pulled out two lollipops. I gave Maka one."Yeah. In second grade. Why?" I asked before unwrapping my lollipop.

Maka unwrapped hers. She took a lick of the lollipop."Remember my first day?"

I thought back to that."Hmmm... Oh yeah! I remember! You had your skirt-" My sentence was cut off by her hand covering my mouth.

"SHHH! Don't say it outloud! It's embarrassing!" Maka whined. She removed her hand from my mouth.

"Ok. Yeah I remember it. Why?"

She looked down at her skirt and I started to laugh."No way. Really? Who did it this time?" I said,amusement in my voice.

She blushed even harder."Crona. Well,actually Ragnarok made him."

I laughed."Deja Vu. It's like '**Twisted Fairytale' **uh?" I said, then came up with an idea. I smirked.

She laughed."Yeah I guess-" she was cut off by my hand flipping her skirt up.

I ran away after I did it. I didn't flip it too high. Just enough where she felt embarrassed. I was laughing.

"Kiiiiid! I'm gonna kill you with a Maka-Chop! Get back here!" She yelled,chasing after me. This reminded me of second grade,us chasing each other. Ah,memories.

After she stopped chasing me,we ended up in the park. Alone.

_Go on wimp,ask her! _

Ok ok! I am!

We sat down on the bench."Hey, um,Maka? Can I ask you something?" I said nervously.

"Yeah sure Kid. What's up?" Maka replied.

"Ok. So there's this guy that I know.. And he really likes this girl,but doesn't know how to say it. What's your suggestion?" I asked. I didn't tell her that 'guy' was me.

Maka looked at the sky."Hmmm... Well,in my advice, if he really likes her,he should tell her how he feels. She'll at least say if she likes you or not,or heck, she might say yes."

Damn it. That sounds like me cue.

_Thats cause it is! Idiot!_

Shut up...

"Ok then. Well. Maka?" I started.

"Ya Kid?" She replied curiously.

I gulped."I really like you. Not as a friend. I infact love you." I said nervously.

She smiled. "I love you too Kid. I was wondering if you would ever ask." She smiled,and I returned it.

She leaned into me. I grasped her hand as she drifted off to sleep on my shoulder. I sighed and gently got up. I carried Maka bridal style home. When I reached her house, I remembered that she said she had a spare key under the doormat. I picked it up with my foot(don't ask how) and unlocked the door. I laid her down in her bed. I was about to leave,when I turned around and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Maka." I said and left the house.

**Soul's POV**

I was outraged. I just saw Kid and Maka at the park. And Kid said he likes Maka,and Maka does too. Kid stole my Meister from me. Sure we'd still be partners,but it wouldn't be the same.

Now I don't have a chance with her. Now I won't be able to talk to her as much. Now,she'll avoid me.

I would make Kid pay. And I'll make him pay good.

* * *

Me:Ooh! Conflicts! Ok. So that it for this series. But don't worry. I'll make a sequel. So in case your wondering'Why would she make a sequel if she only had two chapters?' If you did think that,I'm psychic :3 And the answer is simple; RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!

Liz:She's been watching South Park again hasn't she?

Crona:When isn't she Liz?

Liz:Point taken.

Patty:Your argument is invalid.

Liz:-.-'

Me:Ok. On the count of three. One... Tw-Three!

Everyone:BYEEEEE!


End file.
